


Along Came A Spider

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: Smallville [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Bit of a follow up from my previous work
Series: Smallville [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633768
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTailedHawkens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/gifts), [savannahxgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahxgrace/gifts), [mjf2468 (Crazyreader2468)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyreader2468/gifts).



_**Along Came A Spider** _

  
  


Chloe heard the woosh and then she smiled. “Hi Clark.” She called out. “You know you could’ve phoned.”

Her friend blushed slightly. “I know, but this is too important.”

Chloe nodded, when her friend had phoned to tell her that strangers from another Earth had come and warned them about Lex Luthor, she’d had a strange feeling. Similar to how she’d felt when she’d seen her Earth 2 counterpart die before her eyes all those years ago. 

“Well, you’re in luck.” Chloe said. “I spoke to Cisco and he vibed the frequencies, and the moment that those people came through into the farm, there was a huge shift in the frequency of our planet.” Chloe still couldn’t quite believe that Cisco could do something like that. 

“And?” Clark asked, he seemed rushed.

“And they’re definitely from another planet, an entirely different universe.” Chloe said. She typed away at her computer and brought up an image that showed off the universe she believed these people to be from. 

“How is that possible?” Clark asked, having looked at it. “We’re supposed to be Earth Prime.”

“It seems there was some sort of confusion a decade ago.” Chloe said. “Seems that the Monitor wasn’t being completely truthful.”

“Isn’t that a surprise.” Clark said sarcastically, Chloe smiled, she knew her friend didn’t like the Monitor, and with good reason as well. The being had never been quite honest with them, and she knew that Clark had never forgiven him for forcing Bruce to break his rule. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Chloe asked.

“I’m going to have to find those people and tell them what I know. They’re going into this blind and I can’t let that happen, not again.” Clark said.

Chloe nodded. “Do you want me to get Cisco?”

Clark shook his head. “No, I’ll do get him myself, we need to talk.”

Chloe nodded and then braced herself as Clark whooshed off. She turned back to the computer and stared at the screen. “What are you planning?” She murmured to herself.


End file.
